The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Hand tools, such as pliers, can be used to grip a workpiece and provide a compression force onto the workpiece. In general, pliers can comprise opposing jaw members that are associated with respective handles. In one method of use, the handles can be squeezed together causing the jaw members to ultimately compress towards each other. In some instances, it may be desired to maintain such a gripping action onto the workpiece without requiring a user to maintain a constant gripping action onto the handles with the user's hand.
Some pliers are equipped with locking mechanisms that can maintain a gripping force onto a workpiece after a user has withdrawn a hand gripping action from the handles. Such locking mechanisms, however, can be difficult to manipulate. Furthermore, some pliers are provided with locking mechanisms that do not allow a user to have good hand control of the tool while transitioning from a first position of compressing the handles of the pliers to a second position of additionally engaging the locking function.